The Doctor's Secret Army
by Hellosweetie4737
Summary: Hi guys! This is my first fanfic... well, prologue. It's about what happens to that pesky bit of regeneration energy that gets away from the Doctor and when a human child breathes it in. Vashta, Strax, Jenny, and River also get involved.Tell me if I should continue it, hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor's Secret Army

Prologue

Every time the Doctor regenerates, no matter how hard he tries, one single bit if Regeneration energy escapes into the Time Vortex. So far, a human child breathed in every strand that we know of. Vashta, his dear Silurian friend, knew that they must go somewhere, and was worried that they might fall into the wrong hands. Regeneration energy is very powerful, and a rare thing now that there was only one potential source of it left. So, she set off to find out where they went off. After years of searching and searching, she gave up and went back home. One day, though, the searched continued under very different circumstances.

On a rainy night about a month or two after Vashta returned home, Jenny heard a knock on the door. She looked outside and saw a little girl on her doorstep. Her curly ginger hair and her freckled ivory skin were soaking wet, and her big, glowing green eyes were weary. Jenny took pity on the child and gave her a place to sleep. In the morning, everyone was gone in the house (Strax was at the local pub and Vashta was out looking at cases), so Jenny made flyers and posted them around the area. When Vashta came across one, she said that she would only stay for a while. They, though, decided to do two things- keep it from Strax, who would want her to do some sort of labor that a little girl couldn't put up with, and to name her- they thought that Bliss would do, since they have never seen her unhappy.

A whole week later, Jenny got very sick. They weren't exactly sure what her illness was, but Vashta sent out to find some sort of cure. They wouldn't let Bliss in with Jenny because they were afraid that she would get sick, but Bliss missed her. After a few days, when she was sure Vashta wasn't around, she snuck out of her tiny room in the attic, and went into Jenny's room. She was lying on the bed, moaning in her sleep. She felt this urge to hold Jenny's hand, which she complied to.

Meanwhile, Vashta was back, to come and check on Jenny. When she opened the door, She saw Bliss holding Jenny's hand, her eyes glowing with regeneration energy. Her whole body was glowing, with the light moving over to Jenny. It faded soon after Jenny's body was fully glowing. Jenny's eyes began to flutter, and Bliss (who looked the same- no change to either of their appearances) let go of her hand.

Jenny had made a full recovery in under a minute.

Strax found out the next day; Vashta and Jenny were feeling guilty about not telling him anyway, so it worked out in almost every way. He found her when he was making his rounds, he decided to check in the attic for once, and found her healing herself from a paper cut she got from drawing a picture. He locked her in and waited for Vashta and Jenny to come back from lunch, and told them that he "Found a little intruder in the attic, so I put her in custody and waited to ask permission of termination". He waited to ask us because he was a guest in the house- if he wasn't then he would have terminated her in the spot. We had to explain everything to him and make him apologize to Bliss- who was very frightened when she saw "a big, scary potato man".

At the same moment, River Song had decided to intervene. She had the same idea as Vashta a long time ago, and found that the 11 known bits of regeneration energy had been breathed in by infants. She was monitoring all of them, and was startled when Bliss, whose name was actually *Joy Bloomwood, was living with them. She now intervened because everyone in the house knew. Her theory is that every kid will get a certain power from the regeneration strand, power that can be used for good or bad. They all agreed that River would look for the children with the Vortex Manipulator and report back every few months so we could see her progress, and we would house the children, raise them, and eventually train them so that they can be the Doctor's secret army- to fight with and for him when he needs them the most. The only thing is that the Doctor must never know.

*They will keep calling her Bliss, they had already gotten used to calling her that, and they thought it suited her more.


	2. Chapter 2- Lucy's encounter

Chapter One- Lucy

"Sarah, I told you that it was going to rain- we should have brought an umbrella," I said. "Well, I don't care about a little rain. Only you do, Lucy," Sarah, my best friend smirked, splashing me with her foot; "Hey," she exclaimed, "let's take a shortcut that I found yesterday."

"Alright, as long as we get there soon."

"Ok, don't be a baby, though."

"Oh gosh, not the woods. Please not the woods. You of all people should know why I hate that place."

"It'll only be for a few minutes."

"Fine…"

***Ten minutes later***

"I knew it. We're lost. I knew that something like this would happen," I panicked. "Relax," Sarah said, "NO, we're not. I know exactly where we are…" She was cut off by a loud growling noise that was getting louder. About three seconds later, I saw an enormous wolf leap into the air, followed by three figures, with long black cloaks. Two had swords, one a futuristic-looking thingy.

"Run," said one first with a sword, "While you still can!" I was going to, but Sarah couldn't move- she was paralyzed with terror. The wolf was coal black, almost like a shadow, with red glowing eyes. It suddenly locked eyes with me, and bounded towards Sarah and I. I stood my ground, hoping to protect her, and suddenly, I was overcome by this feeling of rage and protection. I saw this golden glow forming around me, merging at my hands. As soon as this happened, the wolf bounded above me, ready to strike, when I thrust my hands out to protect myself, the light rushed out of my hands and onto the beast. It stopped it in midair, engulfed it, and blew away with the wind. "Ma'm," said one of the cloaked people, "What that something that Miss Song should have found by now?" "May I engage the target?" "No Strax," said the one in the middle, who seemed to be the leader, "This one is special." As soon as the words 'What was that?' left my mouth, I felt woozy and everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3 - I'm going crazy, I know it

**Me- Hi guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but here's the third chapter- hope you like it!**

**Lucy- As much as she'd love to, Mirimi-chan doesn't own Doctor Who, she just owns me and all the other kids in the Gallifrey Mansion.**

**Me- STOP REMINDING ME. *sobs in a corner***

**Lucy- *sighs* Just read the story, I'll try and calm her down. **

Chapter three- Lucy

I woke up to sunlight in my eyes and an unfamiliar bed cushioning my body. I was in a light blue room, and two peoplewere in my face. Well, one was a girl about my age, with curious green eyes, wild curly ginger hair, and pale skin. The other was…

"Potato?" I muttered, staring at the… thing

"Well, the human male is awake. Bliss, stay here while I tell Vastra and the others," the potato announced. "And for your information, pink weasel, my name is Strax, not potato."

As he exited the room, I focused on the girl in the room, looking for some semblance of normality.

"Where am I? I don't remember much…"

"I'm Bliss, and you're at the Gallifrey mansion. You, at some point in your life, have breathed in regeneration energy, which looks like floating golden light. This resulted in your outburst of it two nights ago, which killed a Night Hound that somehow got into our dimension. This is a place where you're safe from people or things that want to harness your power for bad. Here, you learn to control it. The people who teach us are friends of the energy source, who is an alien called the Doctor. They teach us how to control our powers. You've already met Strax, and the others are Madame Vastra and Miss Jenny."

"Woah, woah, woah, two days? I've been out for two days!? Where do my parents think I am?"

"Your parents have agreed to let you go to a 'special boarding school' that you applied yourself for. In actuality, you are in a mansion full of super powered children that is located in Victorian London. Thank god we can dress normally, though"

"Well, I think that I hit my head really hard, and I'll wake up any second now." I closed my eyes for a few seconds, but when I opened them, that Bliss girl was still there, and she was not moving. Great. So this was reality.

Suddenly, the door started to glow golden, and it swung open to reveal another girl. She had raven black hair, caramel skin, and dark brown eyes.

"Hey Bliss, there you… Oh, you must be the new girl. I'm Amber."

"Hi, I'm Lucy," I squeaked. I turned to Bliss and said, "I'm guessing that there's more of us?"

"Yes," Amber answered instead. "For the girls, there's me, Bliss, Birdy, Kitty, Malory, and now you. The guys are Bryan, Mitchell, Alex, and Reece. I, as you could probably see, have telekinesis. Awesome, I know. Bliss can heal, and she helped heal you. You should probably say thank you sometime. The twins, who look nothing alike, are Birdy, whose name is actually Christina, and she can morph her appearance. Her favorite form is an avian, hence her nickname. The other is Kitty, whose real name is Gwen. She can change into a half cat. Never call her Gwen or she'll scratch your eyes out. Malory can imagine something and it'll appear in the real world. So, she can, like, imagine a sword and it'll appear. As for the guys, Bryan can run at the speed of light, so if you hear a laugh and then feel a gust of wind, that's him. Mitchell can generate a force shield that he can, so far, get up to 40 feet. Alex can become invisible, which matches his personality- he's super shy. Then", she said with a groan, "There's Reece. He's super smart; unfortunately, he's also got a super arrogant attitude. He needs to shut up every once in awhile. So, that's it, so far."

"It's funny, though, Auntie Song scours that planet for us- she should've found you already," muttered Bliss.

"Oh, I'm so jealous of your hair," said Amber, oblivious to what Bliss said. "I've always wanted to be blonde. And your hazel eyes are really pretty, too." She pouted, and whined, "Can we switch faces?"

"First of all, no," I said, "And second, is that possible?"

"I don't know," Bliss mused, "Maybe I can ask Madame Vastra about that… But right now, you need rest," she said, ushering Amber out. "Get some sleep, and after lunch we'll properly introduce you to everyone."

I was about to protest, but my eyelids became heavy, and soon I fell fast asleep.

**Me- Please review- I want to know what you guys think of it! Or any suggestions! Or whatever! Also thanks to my friend Kelly-chan for being my beta reader. **

**Lucy- Mirimi-chan will be starting school soon, but she'll try her best to upload chapters sooner rather than later. See you later guys!**


	4. Chapter 4- She's a bit too energetic

**Minami chan- Hi all you people, sorry I didn't upload this yesterday, but today was my first day of school! I'm half happy because most of my friends are in a least one of my classes other than lunch and my teachers seem really nice, but I'm sad because one of my oldest friends and I don't have any classes together, 2 of my favorite teachers I don't have anymore, and, well, it's school. But yeah, here's the next chapter! Please R&R!**

When I woke up this time, I saw two guys in the corner, whispering and looking at me. One had dark skin and no hair (That kind of hair thingy- I don't know what's it called), with shockingly blue eyes. He was way taller than the other boy. The other was pretty short, with brown hair and hazel eyes, and lightly freckled skin.

"Ahem," I fake coughed, "I'm sorry, but who are you two?"

The boy with the brown hair gasped, his eyes widening when I spoke. He suddenly disappeared in front of my eyes. I looked at the other boy, pointing at where the first disappeared, and said,

"My sane side is wondering if I should ask about that, but my insane side is saying that I'll probably figure that out later."

"Eh, well, he'll get used to you eventually," he said with a grin. "I'm Mitchell, and the shy guy in here somewhere is Alex. We've heard a lot about you. Not every day that a newbie takes on a fully grown Night Hound and lives to tell the tale."

"Well, then I guess I'm special," I grinned.

_Oh yeah, I remember now. Amber said that Alex can be invisible and that Mitchell can generate the force shield._

Suddenly, the door slammed open and two girls ran in. They looked somewhat alike but in a way, they were very different too. One almost looked like a guy- I could tell that it was a she though since she had pink diamond studs in her ears. She had tan skin, short brown hair, and her eyes were blue on the left and red on the right. The other had long, pin straight blonde hair, paler skin than her sisters, but still tan, and her eyes were red on the left and purple on the right. When they were standing side by side, it was creepy- it looked like they had the same red eyes on different faces. The blonde one looked around, saw me, and screeched "LUCY-CHAAAANNNNN!"

Then I got near hugged to death when she ran up to me. The other girl sighed and pulled her off me with a now clawed hand. Well, not claws, but her nails elongated and became as sharp as knives.

"Hi," she said, "I apologize for my sister. She just gets excited."

"Gwen-chaaannnn, why'd you ruin my fun?" she whined. "I was just saying hi. I wanna make everyone feel welcome."

"Nah, Gwe…" Mitchell started to say, but he soon got a death glare from the Gwen girl, and he corrected himself.

"…Kitty, I should have warned her about Birdy's excessive tendencies."

"MITCHIE! I TOLD YOU GUYS A MILLION TIMES! CALL ME SAKI! I WANT MY JAPANESE NAME TO CATCH ON!" she exclaimed, exasperated. "You'll call me Saki, right, Lucy-chan? Right?"

"Sure… If you want me to then I will." I said.

"YAAAAYYYY LUCY-CHAAANNNNN! Why can't you guys listen to me like she does?" she complains, pouting at the guys.

"Guys?" I ask. "I appreciate meeting you all, but can I get changed and dressed and stuff? Amber said that she's show me around."

Suddenly, a lady appeared who looked like a maid.

"Miss, I'm sorry if they were bothering you, after you're done with Miss Amber's tour, Madame Vashtra wants to see you. I am Jenny, and I'm guessing that you've already met Strax, and you will soon meet Miss Vashtra," The lady, Jenny said. "Now, out with all of you. She needs _some_ space."

The others grumbled and left, while Saki was smiling and saying, "BYE LUCY-CHAN!"

God. This is going to be a confusing day.

**Minami-chan- WELL? DID U LIKE IT? DIDJA? (Insert Tamaki Suoh mask on my face) **

**Kitty- *Holds up duct tape* **

**Minami- *gulp* Ok then, please R&R! The more people do it, the sooner I'll post future chapters!**


End file.
